


Stargate SG1 Hathor Returns - Nicer

by Ronald44



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronald44/pseuds/Ronald44
Summary: A young man has his SGC internship interrupted by a sudden trip to a new world to help solve a long lost gate mystery. He meets a goddess, has a fair amount of sex and finds out more about his Dads secret day job.Hopefully the beginning for a series.  At some point Canon SG people like Carter and Dr Jackson will cross paths.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Stargate





	1. Alien World

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea was inspired by an interview I watched with Stargate movie co-writer and producer Dean Devlin where he mention if there had been a 2nd and 3rd movie Mayan and an unknown 3rd culture would have had gates. https://youtu.be/V0nvUbs25KI . 
> 
> This is my fist try and FanFic. I also write over at SOL. 
> 
> Constructive feedback and story ideas always appreciated.

Stargate SG1: Hathor Returns – Nicer 

This is a fictional story, beginning of a series, about a young man who is suddenly thrust into the Stargate Universe. Non-canon characters who will encounter canon characters. Place and time somewhere the end of SG1 and beginning of Atlantis. Readers should have a working knowledge of the Stargate TVs shows. 

Alien planet light years though a Stargate.

The warm waters soaking Alex’s body soothed his sore muscles and quieted his busy mind allowing him a moment to think to reflect on how he came to be here at this point in time. On an alien planet hundreds of lightyears from Earth with a young Cleopatra look alike gently resting on his lap as he toyed with the dark nipples of her naked breasts. Looking across the steam rising from the waters of the large communal bath to the other side he eyed his Father Leo who had another naked girl on his lap. Strands of airman Meghan Rodgers reddish blond hair had come loose from its tight ponytail floating on the top of the warm water as she sat on his Dads lap. She sat facing him and was gently soaping his father’s chest his while his arms rested on the edge of the brick pool, leaving her own generous chest alone. 

Two days ago by the Earth calendar and clock he had been working as an intern in a small lab adjacent to Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station in Colorado. He had graduated from high school a few weeks previously and with the help of his Grandfather had secured an internship and the needed interim top-secret clearance. His job had been simple catalog and run basic scientific tests under the direction of another scientist on the strange items that were brought to him. 

Meghan or Airman 1st Class Rodgers was a security policeman assigned to the facility who had taken to stopping by the lab to talk and watch him work when not working the access point. She was a pretty 20 year old who spoke with a calm southern accent as she watched him work. They had gone out for lunch on occasion starting an easy friendship. She had gotten him out to her dojo once to be twisted an flipped around showing her skills on the mat. He had taken her by his grandparents’ house, where he was staying for the summer, once for a family dinner. She had been slightly in awe of Hank his grandfather, evidently a bit of a local Air Force legend. That is where his life stood 48 hours ago or so. 

Monday had started like any other in the lab. Working to photograph and test items brought in over the weekend from the hole in the ground just a few hundred yards from his small fenced in compound. At first the small dirty pyramid shaped rock was not that interesting. He had cleaned it in special solutions revealing glyphs on two sides and what looked to be Greek alphabet on the third of its four sides. Very odd but he had seen a lot of odd these last four weeks. It looked like a big 4-sided die of the type he used in his roll playing games. Using a big digital camera and a lightbox he had photographed the object in detail then took small samples of each side using a dental type pick. This he placed in the mass spectrometer for analysis before going to the door of the adjacent secure compartment (SCIF). He swiped his access card and entered a five digit code before pulling on the heavy door. The room was no bigger than a small closet but one that was supposedly protected from electronic penetration housing a chair a classified computer terminal and a small safe. Closing the door behind him he began the tedious process of starting the classified computer then uploading the images from the camera’s data card. 

In the meantime, Meghan in her camouflage green uniform, dark blue beret wearing her duty belt and sidearm had come by on her break. She told him later, seeing the red light above the SCIF room door she had taken a stool looking over the odd pyramid as it sat on the work bench. She was talking with Dr. Jones who was his boss and the lead researcher when two men in dark suits had entered the room flashing credentials identify themselves as Special Agents with OSI- Office of Special Investigations. 

They had said they were there to take possession of the object on the table. Dr. Jones had argued with the men then stepped over to a wall mounted phone to make a call while Meghan had asked to see their orders. At that point she had said things got confusing. One of the men had pulled a weird looking weapon and shot a blue bolt of energy at Dr. Jones causing him to drop the phone and fall, on the way down his head struck the side of the table, she found out later. The room was not that large so instead of drawing her pistol Meghan had rushed the second man as he reached behind his back, probably for a weapon. 

Hearing yells and commotion this is when Alex had come out of the SCIF, the images uploading to the computer inside. He had found Meghan grappling with one man on the ground while the other suit was placing the dirty stone object in a canvas satchel. This man had raised, what he later learned was called a Zat, pointing it his direction. He had instinctively ducked as a bolt of energy missed and slammed the wall behind him. More bolts of energy slammed around him, click-boom click-boom click-boom, as he took cover behind a desk. He had wanted to help Meghan in her fight but the blasts of energy kept him back. 

Next thing he heard and felt was a large explosion as the cement walls shook, the overhead lights flickered as a small shock wave moved through him pushing him down. Later he remembered hearing pistol and rifle fire from the other security police on duty. Lucky for them the point of entry was at the end of the hallway not in the lab. The man with the Zat had taken the object escaping through a hole blown in the wall by others waiting outside. Meghan had subdued the man she fought and was now kneeling on his back one of his arms up in the air in an armbar. Alex had finally been able to help put a pair of cuffs on the man who said little at this point just smiling knowing his accomplice had gotten away. Dr Jones had a very nasty head wound, as he was being wheeled out to the ambulance, he was out of his mind rambling about Nazi’s and crystal skulls as the paramedics worked on him. Probably a nasty concussion they had said. 

Hours later he was sitting deep inside Cheyenne Mountain AFS with an Air Force two-star general named Landry and his Grandfather Hank a retired Air Force (bird) Colonel. That meeting had led to the most spectacular revelation of his young 18 year old life, besides his families sexual habits (covered in a yet unpublished prequal). The existence of something called the Stargate a portal to other alien worlds. The source of all the objects he had been analyzing all summer. 

In short order he had learned his Father, a DoD ‘consultant’, was on another planet through the Stargate thing at that very moment trying to decipher an important mystery. No one had mentioned living as a native thing yet. The object he had been looking at and the leadership having reviewed his digital images, they now believed it could be a Rosetta stone of sorts. Allowing the people who possessed it to figure out the location of a ‘lost world’ of sorts that may hold important technology. Though they no longer had the stone they had the detailed pictures, and the mass spectrometer reports. 

Hank and General Landry had laid it out to him. Dr Jones, an experienced field archeologist, who they would normally have sent was out of action with the head wound. Alex’s father needed the pictures and report, he also needed help documenting a discovery. The last few years the drawing and transcribing his Grandfather had been having him do on visits had shown he had a gift for the work he and his Father was doing. Would he volunteer to go? He had held his breath for a 3 count not to seem too eager. Before he could say yes Gen Landry added they would send Airman Rodgers as his security escort as she had proved herself in the fight at the lab. Hank said the mission should be a simple deliver the documents, help his Dad and return. The planet his Dad was on was considered secure. Again no mention of a few important details. 

He later learned all the SG teams were out on missions or down so there were few qualified staff for this sudden mission available. Evidently this was dangerous business. Meghan later told him the feeling among security police was that being a blue hat security officer on an SG mission was like being a red shirt on Star Trek, death stalked you. She volunteered anyway.


	2. Bath with Cleopatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the gate to a very alien world to see dear old Dad and to hot tub with gorgeous alien girls.

He did not go home to his grandparents’ house where he was staying in Colorado Springs. He spent the night on the lower levels of the mountain receiving briefings on how the Stargate worked, emergency protocols and a medical checkup to include inoculations for a variety of off world bugs before falling off to sleep in guest quarters. 

He and Meghan both arrived at the conference room dressed in plain green fatigues and a black tactical vest zipped over the top. A1C Rodgers had a Berretta in a leg holster and an FN P90 submachine gun. They were greeted by a good looking Asian-American woman in the white lab coat of a medical doctor who gave each of them a shot to ease their passage through the gates and its effects. Next Hank had come in dressed in the same plain green uniform with patches on each shoulder but no rank, an old school Colt 1911 in a leg holster. 

Hank briefly explained, as he handed a sealed enveloped address to Leo, that he was taking a scratch SG team on a mission based on the information from the OSI imposter Meghan had captured. He would see the two of them off then his team would depart. Hopefully in a few days they would all be back at SG Command he said, as he had hugged his grandson while escorting them to the gate room. 

They had been given black day packs full of gear and a large rolling pelican case that Alex had pulled behind them. 

Shea, as the Cleopatra look alike was called, stirred on his lap leaning her head against his shoulder as her fingers played over his boy nipples bringing him back to the present for a moment. Across the way he found Meghan’s dark eyes looking back at him her cheeks red, teeth biting her lower lip. His Dad had spun her around and now she sat with her back against his chest while his Dads hands held both her breasts, fingers massaging her small pink nipples as he kissed her pale neck. Her hands now below the surface of the of the rippling bubbling water gave a hint of what might be happening there out of view. For a moment he felt jealous, he liked her and now his Dad was molesting her and maybe more. He tried to smile back at her even as he held Shea’s young breast in his hand enjoying its softness as her dark nipple hardened to his touch. 

The activation of the Stargate and the wormhole had been nothing short of spectacular. Hank had walked up behind them on the ramp silent as Alex had took in the waves on the liquid like surface. Alex had glanced back to the command room and saw Gen. Landry salute them. A few last words from Hank and they had gone one at a time. Alex first concern had been not letting his mind think on how he was being deconstructed to be spit out on another planet. On the other side he had come out cold and wobbly caught by the steady hands of his Father. Then Meghan was through and also being caught by his Father. 

+++++   
They had been in a large chamber big enough for an identical gate and dialing pedestal. His Father was his biggest surprise. Except for an Egyptian style kilt of white cloth and a couple of pieces of fine gold on his arms he was bare chested and headed. He looked like an Egyptian god or priest with dabs of paint around his eyes. His kilt was white and pleated hanging just below his hips on a fine leather belt while on his feet were fine leather sandals. A long dagger hung in a jeweled sheath on the right of his belt. 

They had moved from the gate with their packs and pelican case to a wide anti-chamber. To Meghan’s embarrassment they were both made to change out of their uniforms into local clothing. His Father had explained that it was better than wearing Tau'ri uniforms, they needed to blend in. He had pointed to a small pile of cloth on a bench. Alex thanks to his parents was now very comfortable being naked with others so shedding tactical vest, uniform greens and boots and then his underwear had not been too hard. Meghan on the other hand had looked for privacy but finding none followed his lead as his father read the letter provided by Hank.   
Alex first noticed there was no under garment just a fine white square of cloth and a belt. At the moment had not been cold either as the temperature seamed to lend itself to less clothing the better. Looking to his Fathers kilt for instruction he also kept an eye on Meghan who was now in panties and bra, he made a good try at folding the kilt around his hips. Looking up to a corner of the room Meghan unclasped her plain bra. Wow. Her breasts were heavy and round with small pink nipples held high on her young chest. She had the defined muscles and strong legs of an athlete on her 5’4ish frame. Her reddish blond hair was in a tight braid until now tucked under her cap but now fell down between her should blades. 

She made quick work of her own kilt. “Panties too” was all Leo said looking up from his letter. After a moment she dropped her panties into a pile with their uniforms. They both had sat bare chested as they fixed their sandals. Both their white kilts barely dropped below the line of their groins; the term short short would have been an apt description back on Earth. Basically, they were naked except for the fancy piece of folded cloth. Leo handed them each a fine gold torque for their arm, his heavier than her more delicate piece. Each a fine piece of work and worth a lot of money back on Earth he had thought. 

“Go ahead get an eye full” she had said under her breath as they sat side by side. Her cheeks and chest had a hint of red on her pale skin. 

He had looked, nodded back at her “You look great how do I look” he had said standing up pounded his chest with his fist trying to bring levity to an embarrassing moment. 

She had grinned “Well you look good to” as she stood letting both men see her. His Father had just looked them both up and down. Adjusted their kilts then introduced them to a person they had not noticed at the exit to the chamber. 

They had met Pael a tall dark skinned powerful looking man in a knee length kilt wearing a heavy gold neck piece. He carried a long staff with a rounded end. Alex had guessed this was a weapon of sorts. Pael slowly spoke to them in English but heavily accented. He would look after them when their Father was not around.   
They had left the clothing taking their bags up a wide corridor and then into another chamber this one full up paintings and carvings over its high walls. In the center of the room were half a dozen military style cases like the one he had brought stacked on top of one another. Workshop type klieg lights illuminated the walls causing shadows that made some carvings jump to life. Alex could not breath as he took in the images the glyphs jumping off the walls admiring the color and details. Many of the glyphs looked to be of ancient Egypt but a few he could not be sure at first glance. From the positioning of the lights he could see his father was concentrating on one portion of the wall where he had set up a draftsman’s style high table. His Dad did not allow him time to look further. 

They had left the pelican case there and slung their black day packs over their shoulders. Meghan had been forced to leave her P-90 here by Leo. She tucked her pistol in her pack before they left the room where they would be working. Leaving the room his Father pulling a wide heavy door closed behind them he heard the click of a lock. Lead by Pael they had took a tour of the temple as they wound there way upwards. The first thing he noticed as they climbed higher was the appearance of colorful art painted and carved into the walls depicting beauty in its many forms mostly of women and men in various poses much of it sexual while drinking and dancing. There were many statues and paintings of the Goddess Hathor. From his basic working knowledge of Egyptian mythology, he expected to see images of Ra but did not. 

As they walked his Father spoke in briefest terms of his life here. He learned that here his Father was a priest is the service of the goddess Hathor. This was a small remote temple on a remote planet. The temple supported a couple of hundred followers and guests who all worked. There was also a small village in the valley below. The temple complex was as old or older than the great temples on Earth such as Dandara in the upper Nile dedicated to Hathor. His Dad had said he was glad to see him there was much for him to learn in a short time as a look of worry or was it weariness crossed his face. 

It was near dark when they had arrived via the gate so when they topped out into fresh air they could just see the glow of light of the small village tucked into a river valley below them. It was also hot and humid. The loose kilt and the breeze filtering down the wide corridors felt good on his skin and groin as did the fresh air. He had watched Meghan ahead him her naked breasts gently swaying as they walked at a quick pace made him conscious that he had no under garment on under his kilt.   
His Father did not go into much detail as to the kind of society they were visiting or his role outside that of a priest. At the top of a gentle up sloping corridor Pael stopped before a set of double doors. 

“These are the temples public baths. Priests and staff bathe here in the evenings before our communal meal. I ask that you follow the rules and customs as I do even as shocking to your Earth morals they might be, they are the norm here, adapt.” Said his father. Alex was not sure but he thought he saw a small grin on his Fathers face as he caught his eye. 

Through the doors and they were in a wide chamber with wooden benches, cubby holes set in the walls along with hooks on the walls. Alex saw the room was busy with people of both sexes changing. 

“Your belongings will be safe here.” Said Pael in a slow deep voice before returning to stand outside in the corridor evidently not joining them in the baths.   
They followed his Father to a bench. In the low roofed room there were other women and men young and old dropping robes and kilts becoming naked. A few of the woman were visibly pregnant with bellies of various sizes and boobs too. Looking around Alex had enjoyed the sight of many breasts big and small as no one seemed to be shy in a room heavy on the number of women and girls to men. People spoke in a language he did not understand and seemed to be enjoying themselves.   
Meghan could not hide any longer and Alex caught sight of her neatly trimmed blond pubes as she stood next to him folding her kilt cloth. They had not spoken much since they arrived, right now the only anxiety he could see was as she quietly bit a bit of lip looking through doors to a wide room full of steaming water and naked bodies. 

That was how he now found himself in the warm bath one of three large communal baths in the upper temple. Overhead the roof was partially open to the dark starlit sky. His Father had introduced him to Shea as they entered the bathing hall. The naked teenager with small round breasts and short dark hair had looked him over with a long look before taking his hand after she had given his Father a big hug. She was beautiful with a feline like grace on slender limbs and frame. What he imagined a young Cleopatra looked like. She had taken his hand drawing him down the steps into warm waters of the red brick pool. 

The water was only hip deep and they sat on low benches around the inside edge just like a hot tub back home. His Father had surprised Meghan taking her hand and drawing her down into the water with him. Alex saw her look his way a questioning look on her face then she smiled as she sank into the warm water up to her neck followed by Leo. Three other couples, one pair were two pretty young blond girls one with a large round belly, joined them sitting around the pool edges their eyes greeting the strangers. They had all greeted his Father warmly and with a slight bow of the head. As soon as they had entered the water Shea had become very affectionate rubbing against him and placed one of his hands on a small breast as she smiled her perfect smile. He went with it as his Dad said to do. When in Rome… or in this case an Egyptian temple bath full of naked alien girls. 

His mind now back in the moment, with Shea’s head tucked into his shoulder her short black hair smelled of flowers as he kissed her head. His right hand cupped a small breast while his left explore her hips. For a moment he thought of his younger sisters’ breasts back home and how similar they were. He was no longer eying Meghan as this lovely alien had his full attention. His cock was ready for action. Perhaps feeling his readiness, his cock hard against her ass, she sat up turned her head to him and said a word in her language, she also spoke it with her dark lapis eyes, the meaning clear. Letting go hear breasts he took ahold of her slender hips as she opened her legs for him. It was a simple matter as she allowed his hard cock to enter her passage. She felt wonderful as he held her on his cock. They worked together as she rose and settled on him rose and settled over and over as he wrapped and arm under her breasts holding her to him as she softly moaned then shivered in the warm water. 

He did spare a glance around the pool. The other couples were in a similar state to his own including the two blonds. Across from him his Father had one arm under Meghan’s heavy breasts the other under the water just like he was doing with Shea he assumed. Meghan’s eyes were searching the open sky as she moaned leaning back into Leo her own hands finding the pool edge behind them steading herself. 

It was not long before Alex shot his load deep into his new friend as he held her down and felt her body quiver one last time. His cock slid free as Shea floated away from him for a moment laying back a sparkle in her eyes as she spread her legs for him her bald vulva begging to be washed. She pointed to a small bucket behind him. He found a soapy cloth and needing no more hint washed his new friend’s vagina then her tits as she giggled and squirmed at his touch. As he finished with Shea who floated away, to his surprise Meghan floated across the pool to his side. He started to speak to ask her how she felt but she just put a finger to his lips as she reached out of the water for a cloth giving him a close up of her sizeable breasts. How he did not notice them when they were in the dojo rolling on the mat he will never know. She handed him the washcloth and turned her back to him letting her ass settle gently on his knee. As he ran the cloth over his protectors strong feminine shoulders he looked to his Dad. 

Meghan had not been gone from Leo but a couple of minutes and a young dark-haired girl with big eyes entered the water and presented herself to Leo with a slight bow. She was followed by a heavy breasted older woman who was light skinned and reddish blond like Meghan. Both women took cloths and began to wash Leo from head to groin almost playfully. 

As he and Meghan watched his Dad, Alex soaped Meghan’s back and down to her tight ass crack enjoying the feel of her soft skin as they watched the action around them. Leo was having fun washing each of the girls as they stood him up soaping his cock as his hands fondled each of them playfully. Alex moved his hands from Meghan’s back to her chest to be rebuffed with a laugh as she took the cloth from his hand washing her own breasts and between her legs. Alex laughed too. Lovely naked Shea returned waving them both to follow her. Leo did not notice as his face was lost in the heavy breasts of the pale woman while the other washed his back. Soon the three of them were on massage tables having their skin scraped clean then worked over by three very strong masseuses.


	3. Family Time - Meeting Dads Goddess Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner and Alex meets Hathor, she is hot.

+++++  
After the massage and just before they got to Hathor’s suite of rooms, they figured out Shea was Hathor’s daughter. He should have guessed. Also that his Dad was also shaking up with Hathor. 

Now, Alex sat with Meghan in the sleeping area a raised curtained platform off the main room of Hathor’s private rooms. Behind the sheer white curtains was a large ‘king sized’ bed and what would be called two smaller ‘twin’ beds. He and Meghan would share the sleeping area with his Father, Hathor and Shea. Shea had wandered off leaving them alone for the moment. 

Meghan did have great tits, heavy but firm held up by strong yet feminine shoulders and well defined arms. She must have seen his eyes looking at her as she pushed out her chest just a bit and let her own eyes drop to his cock as she smiled.

“I don’t know about you but I am beat, not sure why” he said making idle talk as he went through the contents of his day pack which sat between his feet. His Earth watch said only a few hours had passed but it felt like longer. He found a power bar and offered Meghan half which she took. 

“Well we did travel several hundred light years, get tossed into an Egyptian ‘type’ world, take naked baths in a communal pool and some of us got fucked before a long massage where they beat on our bodies. So yea no reason to be tired” she said with a smile as she lay back on her own pallet. 

The beds were just a few feet apart facing each other. A step above them the large bed took up most of the space. A couple of smaller windows allowed a breeze into the area. The curtain though shear created an intimate setting for the time being even as he heard people out in the main room. He lay down looking across at her eye to eye. She had said something that made him think. 

“What did you mean ‘some of us got fucked’ a momentary pang of jealousy driving his question “you looked well in hand with my Dad from where I sat with Shea?”  
He could see her working on her reply “It was an odd moment. I did not really want to, you know ‘fuck’ in front of all those people. But you know for the mission and all I would.” She paused still looking at him “Leo was playing with me pushing all my buttons, I was feeling good in the warm water, then he asked me my last name. I told him. Then he got an odd look in his face”.

Meghan paused closed her eyes as she lay on her side looking at him her hands underneath her head and pillow. “Go on” Alex encouraged his friend in his best understanding voice. 

He thought he saw a bit of red on her face before she spoke “I felt Leo’s cock right there I was spread open going to just do it let him fuck me as I watched you and Shea. Then he shifted me over and I felt his fingers push inside me instead. Let me tell you your Dad gave me the best finger job I have ever had. I came at least twice. Before he let me go he said something like ‘he would not take advantage of a young airman on her fist mission’. For a moment he had a distant look on his face. Then he gave me a hug and a little shove towards you. So that is what I meant by some of ‘us’ getting fucked.” She finished talking her breathing slowing as she rolled on her back her kilt coming undone, she made no effort to fix it. 

“Thank you for sharing that. Lets grab some sleep before they get us for dinner” he said rolling on his back while loosening his own kilt. 

+++  
Dinner came an hour later by his watch, which he tucked back in his pack after Shea poked her pretty head though the curtains. Now that he had a chance to watch her for a couple of hours, her walk and smile reminded him of his younger sister who was also dark haired skinny and just turned fourteen back on Earth. He was not sure how people way out here on this planet measured age but Shea was a very young teen girl just starting to blossom and show hips. Who is apparently not afraid of sex. 

This time he and Meghan unabashedly helped each other adjust kilts and look each other over. He wanted to adjust her tits and started to, but she playfully pushed his hands away. In return her own fingers brushed his cock playfully as she pleated his quilt. Her dark blond hair was now back in a single short braid, her thin gold torque on her right bicep the same as he had done with his heavier gold piece. He had not had a chance to examine the find gold work yet, something he would do soon he told himself. 

Stepping down from the sleeping area into the large square room they were greeted by a scene of domestic normal life that would have been right at place back on Earth. A partially open sky light was open in the center of the room letting in starlight and a breeze. Low ambient wall lights lit the room warmly. Directly below them was a long square table that would sit eight comfortably. A servant girl, one of the blond girls from their pool, was setting food and drink out. His Dad and Shea sat at one end, his Dad motioned to the open seat on his right and Shea motioned for Meghan to sit next to her. The woman of the ‘house’ was absent. The rest of the room had a couch and comfortable chairs organized in a seating area, shelves, and a few works of erotic art on the walls. Stairs led down off one side to what he guessed was a kitchen. 

As the two of them approached the table there was a commotion to their right by the double doors. Alex had heard the expression drop dead gorgeous, but this was the first time he had seen it in person as his pulse went to high for a moment. A tall raven-haired beauty strode into the room followed by two beautiful teenage maidens. For a moment Alex could believe that the Hathor ancient goddess of Egypt in the flesh stood a few feet from him or at least one of her ancestors. For that matter Hathor did look like a goddess or a movie star or top fashion model. She had feline like grace on a the most well-proportioned body he had ever seen in his short life. Magnificent conical breasts, long legs, flair of her hips just so, her golden skin and the biggest widest eyes he had ever seen. She radiated sex and power. All this under a great headpiece of horns and round stylized sun disk. Hathor wore a heavy gold neck piece that rested easily on her shoulders so it appeared. She wore that same short white kilt they all did but of finer quality and trimmed with gold and silver thread. Gold dangled from both her wrists. On a fine gold chain hanging between her heavy breasts most curious of all was a small plain gold cross. When his eyes finally met hers she smiled warmly on seeing him. He could not break his eyes away until she broke the moment turning to Leo. 

In a language he did not know she took her head piece off handing it to one girl as she spoke rapidly to Leo he stood to great her with a kiss. The other girl stood behind Hathor on tip toe unclasping the heavy good neck piece. Both girls ‘fled the scene’ as soon as they were finished. The servant girl setting the food on the table gave a slight bow as the last of the food and drink was set and then left the room. 

Alex stood by the dinner table between his Father and this gorgeous woman as she spoke hurriedly and expressively with her hands and face before they settled at down to eat. Alex guessed her age was probably in her early 30s as she was in perfect shape and very self-assured. On seeing her now sans of her goddess pieces the gorgeous Spanish actress Penelope Cruz came to mind as she had that same golden skin, prefect breasts and enchanting smile. His teen cock started to react to this beautiful naked woman as he looked for a chair to stand behind. Alex almost lost it when she leaned over presenting her cheek for him to kiss, which he did as a perfect breast brushed his arm. 

Dinner was relaxed as the servants had left them so was just the five of them. Instead of taking the seat at the other end of the table opposite Leo she sat next to him opposite Meghan. He could feel the warmth of her skin radiating off her as she sat close to him their legs touching under the table on occasion.  
Alex did not think things could get any stranger as they prepared to eat Hathor finally greeting Meghan and speaking English for the first time. In a rich voice she spoke clearly and deliberately she welcomed Meghan and Alex to her home and the temple. Before they ate Hathor said “Leo my Love will you pray” as they all took hands above the table bowing heads. His Father spoke a simple Christian prayer thankful for the food and the people around the table. Odd.  
Dinner was some sort of local meat, greens and bread. A large jug of watered wine sat mid table that they filled their glasses from. Simple but excellent meal he thought. He could not nail down the flavors but he guessed if he had ever dinned at a 5 star restaurant this meal could be on the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hathor the ancient Egyptian Goddess has a very deep history its very easy to go down a rabbit hole which I am trying to avoid. In later chapters I will mention how Hathor is she is now.... ref tech used in episode SG1 315 if curious.


	4. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to ask dear old Dad some pointed questions. They all go to bed together. End of first day.

Much later he and his Dad sat on a small balcony off the sleeping area. A small door he had not seen earlier led to a landing with a couple of chairs and a view of the valley below. The stars were bright but no visible moon. To Alex the stars did not look too different but for one he did not see any familiar start clusters or even the Milky Way. They talked as they smoked cigars and drank beer, Egyptian beer of a flavor he had never known. Not that he had that much drinking experience, but it was good. 

His Dad revealed some more of his life here a life he had lived on and off for over a decade. In the back of his mind all the time away and all the weird things he was asked to do as a kid were suddenly making sense even the extended family orgy earlier in the year. But mostly he talked about there work for the next couple of days. Alex would use the equipment he brought to photograph and video the chamber. He would also take rock and paint samples. That should take him the first day while his Dad used the information Alex brought to work on a translation. 

Then Alex asked one of the many questions that had been on his mind. “What is up with all the sex, the people here seem to have a very different attitude than that back on Earth?”

Leo looked off over the valley for a moment puffed his cigar until it glowed “Simple answer here sex is about pleasure and enjoyment. It is not a big deal. They all believe that to be healthy and fertile is to regularly refresh your seed to clear out the old.” He paused. “No novice priestess here will say no to you Alex, you feel the desire just tell them it is part of their obligation”.

“Anytime?” He asked unsure if he heard correct.

“Yes if you see a novice, they will have a silver torque on their arm, they must obey, be a vessel for the male seed while they are in training”. But then the catch “Remember though who you represent and work for, don’t abuse the trust placed in you, many have to no good end”.

“Hathor is the goddess of fertility and love among many other things like the sky. I know is a lot to take in on your first off world. And I am glad you are here. I was a bit older when I went out with my Dad (Hank) on a SG mission for the first time.” 

To Alex it made sense on its face. He was not dumb there were a lot of cultures back on Earth that had a more open attitude. “I understand I think but why this planet and the urgency?” 

“Again a simple answer for a complex issue. Hathor at one time was a very dangerous woman in conflict with Stargate Command until she was defeated by SG-1. She was nearly killed. At the time she was put into cryogenic suspension, yes we have that tech, until an ancient malevolent being that lived in her could be removed. That is when Hank and I met her we were put in charge of her rehabilitation. That took years and well we developed a closeness as you can see”, he paused taking a puff. 

“Why here? This is an ancient place and well out on the edge of the galaxy a good place for healing and starting over. Plus it had a working Gate. We brought her some followers gave her a purpose and slowly the word has gotten out. I also discovered some fascinating text on the wall in Hathor’s former sarcophagus chamber. The stone you worked on may allow me to decipher the location of an important lost Gate. There is more to it but that is my mission. That is why you are here, I need help and now that someone else is in the hunt who is dangerous so we need to move faster.” he said as way of explanation. 

Another question came to mind just shot out of his lips “But Dad Hathor is like 35 at most. You are telling me she fought the US Air Force until they nearly killed her?”  
In the glow of his Fathers cigar, he could see his Dad smile as he looked off into the night sky. He did not answer his question he just stood up as he put out his cigar in his beer glass. 

“I know you have a lot of questions and in due time I will explain. Your Grandfather and I have been preparing you for this life so I know you will do fine. Time for me to see to Hathor and Shea”. 

Alex sat on the deck for a short while drinking his beer looking at the stars letting it all sink in. He was on a fucking alien planet, he just fucked a teen alien girl, his Dad had a beautiful goddess for a girlfriend, and he was running around dressed like a half-naked Egyptian. WTF his life right now was awesome.

The cool hands on his shoulders jolted him out of his thoughts. Looking up Meghan was standing over his shoulders. She used her thumbs on his back for a moment, it felt good. She now had on a sheer long-sleeved blouse as protection from the evening cold. For a moment they both looked up at the night sky. She moved and sat next to him. 

“Thank you” was all she said.

“For what?”  
“If it wasn’t for you, I would still be trying to get out here.”

“You knew about this Stargate program?” he asked.

“Yes” but she did not say more on that subject. “What are you thinking about?”

“Probably same as you, the WTF of it, how amazing it is to be out here. My mind is still trying to understand it all” Alex said. 

She was quiet so he kept talking “How are you doing you really got thrown into a rough one with all the being naked and all that?”

“I am from North Carolina, Appalachian Mountain girl. We are tough and besides being naked and being with your Dad was not all that bad.” She said in a soft southern voice. A sound he liked very much. “Now come inside your Dad sent me, time for bed soon”. 

+++++  
Again, I was surprised by the scene before me in the common room was not what I expected in the home of a goddess. Now wearing a light robe over her nudity Hathor was sitting across from Shea at a small table in the sitting area. There was a board game between them that they were deep in concentration over. It looked like old school Earth chess, but he was not sure. Behind them in a recessed alcove stood his Father in front of a high-tech screen and console the likes of which he had never seen before. As he got closer, he saw his Dad was looking at a map of space. He saw numbers marking what he assumed were planets along with lines interesting them laying out an interconnected network. 

Seeing him he waved him over along with Meghan. Leo gave them a briefing on where they had come from Earth on the far corner of the map to their position the 4th planet around a large sun on the bottom right edge of the map. It was all very mysterious, and Leo promised once back at SG Command he would get a lot more training. For now it was time for bed he suggested. Pressing a switch, the wall slid over the computer space replaced by a very erotic piece of art of Hathor and a male priest. 

Alex still had lots of questions but for now they would have to wait.

+++  
After everyone used the large washroom to brush teeth and do their business they all gathered on the sleeping platform as someone turned the lights down. Now the room was just lit by starlight from the skylight in the main room and from the small outside windows. The temperature felt pleasant. Shea helped he and Meghan pull nets down and open over the sleeping pallets while Leo did the same on the large bed. 

Alex caught his breath as Hathor dropped her robe on the end of the large bed her body in the moonlight glowed revealing its perfection as she shook out her dark hair now falling around her shoulders. His Dad and not to his surprise Shea followed her onto the bed both naked too. He watched as they slid under a light sheet, Leo in the middle while the two girls settled on either side. 

Meghan naked just as he was stood next to him watching the threesome on upper bed. Instinctively, as two people who needed one more human touch in a strange world, they turned and hugged each other. Her breasts tight against his chest felt really good as they clasped each other tight for a long moment until his rising cock pushed them apart. Afterward they each settled onto their separate beds pulling up their sheets. Alex thought he saw Meghan pull something large and black from her pack disappearing near her pillow. He smiled. 

It was not long before the sounds of quiet laughter and sex were coming from the bed above them. He closed his eyes trying to will his cock to stay down. He must have fallen asleep.

The next thing he knew the sheet was being pulled back and a warm body was sliding in next to his. The slightness of body and the smell of her hair told him Shea had joined him. He rolled on his side as she snuggled herself against him. Her back was to him as he draped an arm over her chest his hand finding her small breasts. She pulled his arm close as she pushed her ass back into his now stiff cock. He tried to lift her leg to make entry but she just shushed him in her language keeping her leg down. 

“Sleep, tomorrow we work” she eventually said in English as she settled her head next to his on the pillow. That is the way they stayed his arm around her until the rays of the morning sun entered the room hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus end the first day. I am working on day 2 and more details of the mystery and of course more sauna sex with alien hotties. Maybe a gun battle or two to spice things up.


End file.
